Daddy and Padre
by Ryuna Ohime
Summary: Suasana makan malam sebuah keluarga yang berisikan 2 orang Ayah sebagai orangtua dan seorang anak perempuan. AU. Fem!Chibitalia. AmeIta.


******Disclaimer :** ****Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

****Warning :** **OOC. Boy's Love. Typo. Plot gak jelas. AU. Fem!Chibitalia as AmeIta's daughter.

**Writer's note : **Akibat terlalu banyak menulis pairing untuk barter dan belum ada satupun fic yang kubuat dengan pairing kesukaanku untuk bulan April ini, maka aku buat ini fic sebagai perayaan resmi tutupnya barter fanfic-ku =) Masih ada dua lagi sih yang harus kubuat, tapi mari ditunda bentar, hehe XP

Aku akan menggunakan beberapa panggilan yang mungkin agak aneh. Kukasih tahu duluan biar gak bingung ^^  
><strong>Daddy, Padre : <strong>Ayah. Dalam deskripsi aku pakai Padre (dalam dialog, Papa) untuk Veneciano. Daddy untuk Amerika.  
><strong>Figlia : <strong>Anak (pr). Cara Chibitalia menyebut dirinya sendiri juga panggilan Veneciano untuknya. Amerika memanggilnya "My Little Girl" atau "My Pretty Girl".  
><strong>Darling, Darl :<strong> panggilan Veneciano untuk Amerika.  
><strong>Honey :<strong> panggilan Amerika untuk Veneciano.

* * *

><p><strong>Daddy and Padre<strong>

by

**Ryuna Ohime**

* * *

><p>Matahari telah tenggelam di barat. Langit pun mulai diselimuti kegelapan yang hanya ditemani oleh bintang-bintang dan sinar bulan. Senja telah lewat dan sebentar lagi jamnya makan malam. Aku keluar kamarku setelah mendengar suara Padre memanggil dari bawah untuk mengajak makan bersama di ruang makan.<p>

Aku turun setelah sebelumnya sekali lagi melihat diriku didepan kaca dan yakin pada penampilanku. Kutatap sekali lagi diriku yang berada dalam cermin. Rambut _amber_ pendekku telah kusisir rapi hingga menampilkan jelas seuntai rambut jahil di bagian kanan kepalaku. Poni depanku yang tadinya hanya jatuh lurus biasa, kubuat miring ke arah kiri mirip poni Daddy. Baju yang kukenakan adalah baju terusan tangan pendek berwarna putih polos dengan sedikit renda diujung terusan baju itu yang berakhir pada lututku. Sandal rumah yang biasanya kukenakan berwarnabiru pun kuganti dengan yang sewarna dengan baju yang kupakai ini. Kuperhatikan lagi riasan dimukaku yang untuk pertama kalinya aku menggunakan make-up selama 12 tahun hidupku. Bedaknya sudah rata, _eye-shadow_nya tak terlalu tebal, _eye-liner_nya pun tidak berantakan. Maskara pun sempurna. Aku senang dengan usaha yang telah kulakukan sejak dua jam yang lalu.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang istimewa hari ini, hanya saja aku ingin mencoba _make-up_ yang telah kubeli tadi siang. Aku ingin sekali melihat reaksi Daddy dan Padre. Mereka akan bilang apa ya?

Aku memasuki ruang makan ketika kulihat Padre berpakaian layaknya seorang _ibu_ kebanyakan, mengenakan celemek karena tadi menyiapkan makan malam dan pakaian rumah yang biasa saja. Beliau di dapur membawakan piring berisi pasta ke meja makan. Aku bertanya, "Daddy mana, Pa?"

"Daddy di de…" jawaban Padre terpotong begitu Padre melihatku.

"Pa?" tanyaku lagi.

Padre segera meletakkan piring-piring berisi pasta itu keatas meja makan dan menghampiriku. Ia membungkukkan badannya sedikit sehingga wajahnya dan wajahku sejajar. Rambut Padre sewarna rambutku dan kami memiliki seuntai rambut jahil sama persis sehingga membuat aku seolah-olah adalah diri Padre versi anak-anak meskipun kami tidak berhubungan darah. Aku bisa melihat wajah Padre dengan jelas. Kurasa Padre pun begitu. Padre menatapku lalu tersenyum sekaligus memelukku erat dan berkata, "Veeeeeee~! _Mia figlia davvero bellezza_!"

Padre kenapa?

"Darl, Darl! Lihat putri kita! Cantik bener ve~~!"

Kudengar suara langkah kaki dibelakangku dan begitu aku menoleh, Daddy masih dengan pakaian kerjanya yang menandakan dia baru pulang dari kantor tersenyum kepadaku, "Wew, _My Little Girl become so pretty_!"

Aku membalas senyum Daddy, "_Grazie_, Dad! Kan udah 12 tahun…"

Dan menoleh melihat Padre yang antusias senang.

"Pa, kaget ve~? Anak siapa dulu coba. Lihat Padre sama Daddy ve~. Cantik 'kan?" kataku pada Padre seraya berputar pelan mengibakkan bajuku dengan anggun.

Kami bertiga menuju meja makan dan memulai makan malam bersama kami. Makan malam kami lalui sambil bercerita tentang kehidupanku di asrama yang baru kujalani sebulan yang lalu. Daddy dan Padre menanyakan apakah aku betah disana atau tidak, juga membicarakan makanan disana yang nggak enak. Dan aku terpaksa beberapa kali beli makanan luar, sementara harga makanan yang kubeli lumayan diatas rata-rata harga pasar.

"Itu sih biarkan _Little Girl_ senang tapi Daddy sengsara," kata Daddy sambil tertawa. Aku pun berkata, "Jangan begitu Dad! Nanti _figlia_ kena marah Papa. Buat sengsara _darling_nya karena _figlia_."

"Haha! Mari cari yang baru! Jalankan gerakan cari _honey_ baru!" seru Daddy dengan semangat berbinar dalam mata biru dibalik kacamatanya. Kutanggapi dengan, "Wah! Gawat ini! Daddy uda mau nyari _honey_ baru!"

"_Figlia_ dukung Dad! Veee~!" seruku dengan semangat pula dan kukatakan dengan nada rendah pada Padre, "Maaf ya Papa sayang…"

Padre dengan nada kesal berkata, "Jangan seolah-olah aku tidak ada ve~!"

"_Little girl_ mendukung, Daddy bergerak! _It's so simple, right_?" lanjut Daddy dengan santai.

"_NOOOOO_! Aku tidak mau _figlia_ diambil alih orang lain ve~!" Padre dengan teguh menolak meski air mata sudah menggenang di sudut matanya.

"_Little girl, help Daddy_!"

Sebelum aku sempat mengeluarkan pendapatku, Padre mendahuluiku, "_Mia Figlia_! Jangan bantu Daddy, _Mia Cara Figlia_."

"Tidak bantu, Pa. Cuma mendukung…walaupun Daddy dan Padre saling selingkuh atau poligami, orangtua yang paling _figlia_ sayangi hanya kalian berdua…" kataku dengan jujur. Kuperhatikan keduanya yang sedari tadi bertengkar mulut, tapi aku justru merasa senang melihat mereka. Meski aku hanya anak adopsi dari kedua orangtuaku yang sama-sama laki-laki ini, aku paling sayang mereka berdua. Tak ada yang bisa menggantikan keduanya dan aku tahu mereka juga sangat menyayangiku. Orangtuaku yang berharga.

Padre tersentuh mendengar kata-kataku berkata lembut, "Ve~ _Mia Cara Figlia_."

"Tapi, kalau ada _fratello_ di sini, pasti kita jadi keluarga yang sempurna," kataku sedih mengingat kakak yang paling kusayang meninggalkan rumah karena ia tidak tahan dikatai sebagai anak aneh yang memiliki orangtua berjenis kelamin sama. Kakakku yang entah berada dimana memiliki warna rambut dan mata yang sama seperti Daddy, hanya saja sikapnya yang perfeksionis itu bertentangan dengan Daddy.

Seketika itu juga suasana bercanda tadi jadi muram. Daddy terdiam tanpa ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia sedang bercanda juga. Tak lama, Daddy berkata setengah bercanda, "Daddy cari _brother_ baru untukmu."

Aku bernafas lega. Sesaat tadi aku merasa Daddy tak senang aku membicarakan masalah kakak. Kucoba mengajak bercanda lagi, "Paling nanti Daddy lebih dulu dapet _honey_ baru duluan. Hahahahaha!"

Padre langsung terdiam mendengar perkataanku, sementara Daddy dengan santai merasa menang, "_Of course, My Pretty Girl_!"

"Selamat berjuang ya, Dad," kataku pada Daddy, kulihat Padre dan tersenyum simpati, "Sabar ya, Pa. Daddy suka gitu orangnya. Biasalah, Pa. Tidak mau kalah dari Papa ve~."

"Jangan cari pengganti aku ve~!" ucap Padre sekuat tenaga menolak.

"Hahaha…_figlia_ tidak bisa apa-apa kalau Daddy mau _honey_ baru."

"Tenang-tenang. Langsung Daddy kabari kalau sudah dapat!"

Padre menangis merengek memukul-mukul Daddy yang tertawa senang meladeni Padre seperti itu. Aku tahu Daddy cuma main-main dan hanya ingin menggoda Padre karena Daddy sangat menyayangi Padre.

"Kok jadi heboh sih!" Daddy tertawa senang sementara Padre kesal menanggapinya dengan, "Ve~ yang buat begini ya dirimu, _Mia Marito_!"

"Hahahaha...suami-istri ribut, _figlia_ tidak ikut-ikut!"

Aku tertawa melihat Padre begitu.

"Haha! Daddy mau cari _honey_ baru ah!"

"Jangan kampanye ve~!"

"Kampanye sebentar, hasil besar!" Daddy dan aku menikmati Padre yang sedang kesal dengan tertawa. Tak tahan melihat _honey_nya cemberut, Daddy merangkul Padre. Membelainya lembut lalu mencium bibirnya setelah berkata, "_Kidding. How come I'm looking for someone else while you are so cute, honey_?"

"Daddy, _figlia_ belum cukup umur untuk melihat yang seperti ini ve~, " protesku pada mereka yang tertawa setelah melepas ciuman mesra itu.

* * *

><p>Terima kasiiiihhh sudah mau baca X) Jika ada yang ingin disampaikan, aku akan menerima apapun itu ^^<p>

**Translation for Italian :**  
><strong><em>Mia Cara Figlia<em>** : Putriku sayang  
><strong><em>Mia figlia davvero bellezza<em> :** Putriku jadi cantik sekali!  
><strong><em>Grazie<em> :** Terima kasih  
><strong><em>Fratello<em>** ** :** Saudara (lk)  
><strong><em>Mia Marito<em>** **:** Suamiku

Percakapan ini orangtua-anak dalam fic ini kuedit dari percakapan dalam keluarga-keluarga-an yang kumainkan bersama teman-temanku =)  
>Fratelo yang dimaksud Chibitalia itu sudah pasti bukan Chibimano ya, dari deskrip penampilan aja uda beda banget ^^ Fratelo Chibitalia adalah Shinsei Roma ^^.<p> 


End file.
